


Rarepair Content

by TrenchcoatRats



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot Request Ships, tags to be updated with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatRats/pseuds/TrenchcoatRats
Summary: I've compiled a list of more than 30 rarepair Transformers ships that have been requested (rare meaning under 100 fics) and I plan on delivering on all of it, a little bit at a time! All requests are sfw unless specified otherwise.CH 1: Tarantulas/Prowl, Happy Father's Day





	Rarepair Content

“Tarantulas!” Prowl calls out, looking around the lab for a glimpse of his partner. As he waits for an answer, he holds out an arm to stop the other visitor behind him from proceeding. It was always better to let Tarantulas come to them, rather than risking coming across something they weren’t meant to and ruin an experiment.

After a few minutes with no answer, he gets ready to yell again only to be cut off by the sound of shattering glass.Prowl sighs and hopes nothing important or dangerous was broken. He hears Tarantulas come racing down to meet them both, probably in a mix of excitement and loneliness. Prowl might need to talk with him about a couple more ideas he’d come up with to make sure Tarantulas wasn’t getting too lonely and bored in between visits. The last time he had, Prowl had come back to Mesothulas in a new form and with a new name, being embraced by each one of his new appendages. He isn’t sure if he can handle being swung around and hugged by any more than the ones Tarantulas already had.

“Prowl, you’re back!” Tarantulas yells out, joy apparent in his still unfamiliar face. He crosses the remaining distance to envelop Prowl in a tight hug that Prowl returns with a smile and an equally tight embrace. He’s missed this, getting to take in these soft moments during the war have been increasingly difficult. It seems Autobots need him to get everything done, his plans and attentiveness beginning to feel increasingly like the only thing holding back the tide of the war from changing in the Decepticon’s favor.

Tarantulas cups Prowl’s face gently before letting out a stream of sentences so quickly that it takes even Prowl’s processor a second to comprehend. “It’s been so long, how have you been? Are you alright, are there any important updates with the specimen? How’s Ostaros adjusting?”

Prowl holds up a servo to cut Tarantulas off, before linking that same servo in one of Tarantulas’ paws. “Do you want to ask me, or would you rather ask Ostaros yourself?” He angles his body so that Ostaros can be clearly seen by Tarantulas from his spot curled inward behind Prowl. For all of the leaps and bounds he’s improved since his first time outside of Mesothulas’ lab with Prowl, Ostaros still tends to shrink back from loud sounds and sudden movements. Unfortunately, both his creator and war were composed primarily of such things.

Almost on command, Tarantulas lets out a shriek and rushes over to inspect Ostaros for himself, yanking Prowl along for the ride. Prowl’s long since learned that he won’t be getting loose on his own with those abnormally strong paws, so he steps as far as he can to the side to let Tarantulas get as much information as he wanted from observation and touch alone. As always, Tarantulas runs a paw over Ostaros’ Autobot brand shakily, as if far too long after the decision was made he still regrets letting his precious child join the war, even as a strictly non-combatant supervised entirely by Prowl. He suspects that letting Ostaros outside with Prowl, letting them both go with essentially no way of communication and knowing that they were safe and alive was the hardest decision Tarantulas has ever made and will continue to make each time they return to him.

Ostaros, who keeps most of his Autobot comrades at an arm’s length with a slightly more alive smile than the one he had been onlined with, gives Tarantulas a beaming grin and embraces him gently. He tries to loosen it after a moment but when Tarantulas makes a sound of protest, Ostaros tightens his grip with a laugh-and where did he learn to laugh like that? So light, so full of happiness and love, it certainly wasn’t from either Prowl or Tarantulas, who kept their laughter to a quiet chuckle or a snickering cackle respectively. Prowl supposes it was just another way the Ostaros managed to jump over even the highest expectations set before him by being no different from any other mech. Had Prowl not been there from the moment of his creation, watched him as he grew increasingly puzzled and inquisitive over every Autobot’s own individual quirks upon joining their ranks, even he might have been fooled.

Finally after feeling in Prowl’s servo was starting to ebb out, Tarantulas allows Ostaros to break the hug apart in favor of being on the receiving end of a more subdued grin 

“Hello, Creator.” Ostaros’ range of tone has improved wonderfully since his last visit and clear love comes through where before there was stilted happiness.

Prowl feels Tarantulas’ paw shake slightly in his grip, he doubts Tarantulas will ever grow tired of hearing Ostaros call him that, the joy that hearing that title brings in him must only be dwarfed by the ecstatic joy that he feels each time Prowl calls his name out to announce his presence after an absence

He allows himself to tune out Ostaros’ excited status update to Tarantulas. He already knows what most of it will entail, having been privileged to not only experience it himself, but also hearing Ostaros recount it to him on their way over in attempt to cohesively narrate it in a way that would be most appealing to Tarantulas. The two of them are entitled to what little privacy they can get, he thinks as they start to walk over to where the only berth is. Hopefully it will be clean and devoid of the odds and ends of Tarantulas’ current experimental fancy, as it failed to be last time when Prowl had got an odd part lodged painfully into his backstrut.

He hears Ostaros’ quiet tones start to die down open arrival to the berth as Tarantulas breaks his grasp on him and Prowl to give Ostaros a gentle kiss on his forehead before gesturing with his head toward the berth. Within moments, Ostaros is curled up into a tight ball and deep into recharge. From where Prowl’s standing, he looks as small and fragile as he did during his construction. Glancing at Tarantulas and seeing the tender look on his face, Prowl assumes he’s thinking the same.

He moves closer to Tarantulas and lets their shoulders brush lightly as he leans towards him. “Shall we?” Prowl asks, keeping his voice down for Ostaros’ sake.

“Not going to tell me about your day, dear?” Tarantulas’ tone is teasing, but thankfully not prodding. Prowl doesn’t think he could handle any more prodding today.

“Better now that I’m here with you. That we’re here with you.” Those quiet words wrap themselves around the two comfortingly as Tarantulas gives Prowl a fond look and reaches for his hand.

The two of them make their way onto their respective sides of the berth, surrounding Ostaros on either side. With Tarantulas’ visor dimmed and the quiet sounds of Ostaros recharging, Prowl allows himself to be lulled along into recharge. They could talk more in the morning, give a full and professional debriefing to one another. But for now, Prowl fell into recharge easily with Ostaros on one side of him and Tarantulas’ fuzzy limbs gently embracing him.

**Author's Note:**

> While I do have my prioritized requests, if there is a ship that you are desperately wishing for fuel for, feel free to suggest it to me in the comments! I've really enjoyed seeing what everyone likes and I hope to provide content for as many people as I can (especially for pride month!!). They'll all vary in lengths, going from over 500 words to under 1500, but I'm flexible on the length within those parameters.


End file.
